The Game System
You enter the world by impersonating a character (herewith called Player Character / PC), whether canonical (pre-generated) or non canonical (player generated) character. Then you are playing the game by writing the story based on your PC’s point of view. Most time, you will interact with other characters. They can be the other PCs (i.e. interaction with other player), or often characters which are not controlled by player (called Non Player Character / NPC). On the second case, the GMs will take over those NPC to interact with you based on their unique personality and objectives. Interactions between your PC and other characters can be verbal (conversation) or physical. Whatever your interaction is, you should describe the action as detail as you can. Same as the real world, action have its consequences. You can do anything you want; however you cannot decide the result. You may not assume the reaction of PCs and NPCs for your action. How PCs react are the rights of their respective players, while GMs are the ones who decide NPCs’ reactions. The results which determined by nature (e.g. is your shooting hit the target or not) is decided by the system which is moderated by GMs. We are optimizing the neutrality of the result by implementing d20 system, which the successful rate of the PC’s action is based on the combined result of PC’s ability and the result of dice throwing compared to a difficulty level. For example, suppose that your PC is chasing a plane. He is late. Does he catch his plane? To resolve this you roll one 20 sided die (d20). Your roll determines “the luck” of your PC. “The luck” then compared to the fact. Says that the plane has reputation of being on time, so if he late by less than 5 minutes, the die result must exceed 5, if he late more than 10 minutes, the die must exceed 15. However if the plane has reputation of often being delayed, the required number will be easier. For example, late more than 10 minutes, the die must exceed 10 instead of 15. There are many variations about d20 system which can be seen in the d20 System Page A Warning: your PC can die. If you want to keep your PC live, do not do anything stupid. Do not jump from 10th floor or a bridge unless you have a strong reason. If by chance you encountered a mafia gang, just do maximum effort to keep living. Sometimes, shit happens; however, to keep the fun in the game, GM will occasionally award karma point for Player who do well in the game. This karma can be used to alter the result of the game as a miracle. For example, instead of dead on a gun shooting, your necklace chain has protected you. Please pay in mind that this story is a low-fantasy story (although it is not closing possibility to change in the future), so magic and talking creatures do not exist. The world is on their 21st century technology (as it exists in 2012). There are no future technology such as flying cars (or we would rather say haven’t been invented yet). Our world is similar to the real one before 1997. Any change between the real world and our world can be seen in Time Line page.